


Matrimonial Requiem

by matrixrefugee



Category: The Matrix (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fifth Matrix, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 10:36:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14932638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matrixrefugee/pseuds/matrixrefugee
Summary: The Merovingian and his wife start disagreeing on his methods..





	Matrimonial Requiem

What became of the delightful girl I took into my heart and realm? Where has she gone to?

You find my methods distasteful? Remember, as they say, if one is making an omelette, one must crack a few eggs in the process. These things that I do, these crimes you accuse me of, are done only in the name of self preservation and to protect our kind from our enemies: the Machines that would destroy our kind, and the Rebels who would starve us by destroying our world. Why shy away from me, if those are your reasons for suddenly growing so cold toward me? These acts of mine or of my ordering have no bearing upon who I am: the man you accuse of coming to your bed with his hands still reddened with the blood of our enemies is still the man who won your hand and married you. That much is no different from before.

But perhaps it is you who has changed, when you accuse me of having become something other than what I am. Has your rise from the ashes I plucked you from caused you to grow self-complacent? Remember that it was I who selected you and saved you from certain destruction at the hands of the same entity who deemed me a danger to the Matrix. Remember that it was I who adorned you and made you my queen, when your beauty inspired me to do so. You did not inherit this title: it was given to you and it well could be taken away, should I be given cause to do so.

You accuse me of being unfaithful when it has been voiced to me that you have not been a paragon of fidelity yourself. Remember that mine are easily tempted appetites and should I happen to stray from you to dally with another, that it has no bearing on you or your place in my esteem. But your coldness toward me and your own so-called lapses may well give me more reason to stray further. In which case, you would do well to aim the arrows of your blame at your reflection in your mirror, or at your own false heart.

When you accepted my hand, you understood my terms and seemed to agree to them. But now something in you has changed and I barely recognize you for what you were. If I did not so highly value your gifts and talents, I would cast you loose and cut my losses, as they put it in the realm of business...


End file.
